Overcoming Misconceptions
by Desera
Summary: After a cauldron explotion in Potions class, Harry Potter is landed with a child turned Draco. Will he be able to soothe the scars left from Draco's first childhood and will Draco be able to do the same for Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, belongs to J.k Rowling and company.

A/N: Howdy y'all, second fic! Though it was started before my other one, lol. There will be a new chapter every week, well, that's what I'm aiming for :) Review please, I'll give you cookies!

Boom! The cauldron exploded in a mass of slimy blue goo. Everyone jumped at the noise then looked around trying to figure out where it had come from. The sight that met their eyes was one of hilarity. For stood in front of his desk, covered from head to toe in the blue slim, stood the usually immaculate, Draco Malfoy. He had a look of pure shock on his face, his mouth was done in the form of a little "o". As if a silencing spell had been broken, the whole class interrupted in hysterics as one. Suddenly, a blue glow started around Draco.His hair was swept back off his face like a strong wind was blowing through it, his arms spread apart slightly, as did his legs and he started hovering about a foot in the air.

The blue glow grew stronger then exploded outwards in a rush of bright light. As soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Everyone was dazed for a few seconds then all attention returned once again to Draco Malfoy. What everyone saw shocked them. For instead of a seventeen year old Draco, there stood a small child, a terrified small child, again as one, everyone burst out laughing, everyone except for one Harry Potter. Harry was suddenly angry. When he looked at the child, he didn't see the aristocratic bastard that had taunted them for years, no, he saw a helpless child that had un-shed tears in his eyes. He saw the childs supposed friends laughing at him, he saw the potions Master, one Professor Snape standing stock still with another look of pure shock on his face. The childlike Draco gave out a small whimper and hung his head. Harry saw one tear escape his silver eyes and run down his cheek.

At seeing that, Harry decided enough was enough. He slammed his potions book, which he had previously been reading from, onto his desk and pushed his chair back with enough force that it fell to the ground. Everyone stopped laughing again and looked at him curiously. Harry ignored them and made his way over to the quietly sobbing Draco. He kneel-ed down in-front of him and gently placed his hand on Draco's arm.

"Draco, look at me. Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Harry asked quietly, so as not to scare him any further. Draco peeked out from beneath his bangs, he sniveled once before saying in a shaky voice,

"H-how do you know my name?" He said it so quietly that Harry had to lean in to hear it.

"I know alot about you Draco, Do you remember me? My name is Harry." He asked tentivily.

"N-no, I k-know n-no one by that name, Father does, h-he says that there's a b-bad wizard that will hurt me if I don't be-have. But he's a y-young man, like me. Father says that I'll go to w-wizard school with him and I'll have to fight back, 'cause then he won't h-hurt me. When I'm bad now, Father s-says that the punishments are because He told him to do it." Draco stumbled his way through his sentence. Harry had a really bad feeling after hearing this. But he had to be sure.

"Draco, who is He? I mean whats his full name?" Harry asked gently.

"I-I'm not supposed to say it, it will make father mad. W-where am I? I-I was supposed to stay in the dungeons, if he comes back and I'm not there, I-I-I-I..." Draco broke off his sentence as he gave a heart wrenching sob. Harry silently opened his arms and Draco ran into them. His arms wrapped around Harry's neck and Harry huddled him close to his body. He rocked him back and forward and whispered soothing things to try and comfort him. Harry craddled the small child to his body and stood. Finally Snape snaped out of hie rever and stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter, give me Mr. Malfoy." Snape demanded in his monotone voice.

Upon hearing this Draco jerked back. "Your...your...your Harry Potter." He said in a horrified voice. "P-please don't hurt me, p-please."

Suddenly the whole class gasped collectivly. They had all figured it out.

"No Draco, I promise I won't hurt you, listen to me. I'm not bad, I swear I'm not. I won't punish you, I promise. Look at me Draco, please." Harry begged.

Draco was shaking rather violently but hearing such a calm, pleading voice coming from his "Enemy" confused him.

Draco stared into the emerald green eyes of the boy before him. All he could see was trust.

He gave heart wrenching sob and threw his full body weight towards Harry, wrapping his arms aroud his neck and deciding there and then that he could be trusted. Draco ahd never seen that emotion in another persons' eyes. Not even his Mothers, and definitly not his Fathers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Class dismissed." Snape said in a commanding tone. When no one had moved in thirty seconds and continued to watch the softly rocking boy on the floor, holding the still sobbing boy, Snape decided he was done being 'nice'.

"Everyone out, NOW!" He shouted. Snape never shouted, everyone knew to do as Snape said the moment he said it. So he never had the opportunity.

The sound of chairs scrapping against the floor as every single student stood as one to flee was mind numbing.

With one last glance at the two boys on the floor, the student body moved as one out of the Potion's classroom door. Some of them had soft smiles on their faces, some had admiration in their eyes and a scarce few had a look of disgust on their faces. Malfoy didn't deserve any show of kindness, not after everything that he had put them through.

Nine people remained in the un-welcoming room.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

And, of course, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

Snape set a fierce scowl onto his face.

"I thought I told you all to leave?!" He said in a dangerous warning tone.

Blaise was the first to speak up.

"Yes Sir, but we are not going to leave without Draco."

The older of the two boys that had been sitting on the floor stood up just then, holding the smaller boy to him tightly.

"You're not leaving without Draco?!" He whispered fiercely, so as not to scare Draco.

"You were just laughing at him! Look at him, he's terrified and you stand there laughing at him!" He said while rubbing his hand up and down Draco's back in a soothing manner.

"I mean, what the hell Zabini? I thought he was your friend?" He seethed, Harry didn't know why he was being so protective over Draco, the only explanation that he could muster was that this wasn't the real Draco but a small child, this wasn't the evil bastard that had taunted him and his friends for six long years, this was a scared little boy that when Harry looked at him, he saw himself at that age, crying alone and wishing for someone to hold him, just hold him and maybe tell him it would be okay. He decided not to contemplate that thought for too long, he locked it away in the back of his mind to think about later, when he was alone and had the privacy to break down and feel the pain that he wasn't allowed to as a child.

Blaise looked shameful. As did the other two Slytherins.

"I know Potter, I-we…. You just don't understand." He finally mumbled.

"Understand? Of course I understand, you're all Slytherins, so you've got a role to play, you're big, mean and tough, you're thoughtless, ruthless and conniving. Oh, I understand. But I just didn't think that you would go so low as to subject one of your own to that treatment, especially Malfoy." Harry replied with a glare. He even went so far as to put a disapproving look on his face. And truth be told, he was a little disappointed. Yes, the Slytherins were brutal, yes they were awful, yes they were annoying, but he at least respected them for the loyalty they seemed to have for one another, they just respected one another.

The three Slytherins wore matching looks of shock on their faces.

"You're right Potter." Pansy said without meeting his gaze. She was staring at the bundle in his arms, Draco had cried himself into an exhausted sleep. His thumb was in his mouth and his other hand firmly held a lock of Harry's hair.

The Professor decided now was not the time to discuss Slytherin tactics. If he was to be honest, he was a little disappointed in them himself but he understood, even if he didn't like it. Despite the general misconception about him, he did in fact have a heart. And his Godson had a special place in it.

"Enough, now is not the time. We must discover what has happened to Draco and try to reverse the effects. I have the feeling that it is best that you carry him up to the Headmaster's office Mr. Potter. I also have the feeling that you six will not leave these two." Snape sneered at them all.

Although the Gryffindors had yet to say anything, it was obvious that they had no intention to desert their friend or Saviour, depending on who you asked, take Colin Creevy for example, it was also obvious that the Slytherins would not desert their leader, but a few knew that he was more than that. He was their friend and in his own way, their Saviour. Draco had done more for them than their own families had.

It also appeared that these two very different groups were going to learn things about each other that will surprise each and every one of them. And it was all because of this boy, no, this man and this child standing in front of them. Oh yes, they were in for some very interesting surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, the amount of people that have added this story to their fav's and alerts! 8) I've had people ask for longer chapters, I hope this is okay J Please R&R!! 'ehem' Cookies 'ehem' ;) Wow, longest chapter so far! JThank you to all who reviewed! I'm taking what you're saying and working with it. Cookies for you all!! JWell, on with the chapter, hope you like it J

The trek up to the Headmaster's office was a quiet affair. Harry continued to cradle Draco close to him. And Draco, for his part, slept on. Harry was careful not to jostle Draco too much.

The three Gryffindors walked behind the two and the three Slytherins walked ahead. They were acting in silent agreement. Creating a 'shield' around the two so if any dosing student were to pass them in the hall they wouldn't get too close. Professor Snape had taken the lead.

They soon arrived at the statue of the Gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. Snape opened his mouth to say the password when the stairs started moving of their own accord. Ah, it appeared the Headmaster was expecting them. Harry sent a side glance at Snape. A look that clearly said 'When did you have the time to warn him?'. Snape just gave him a blank look as if to say, 'Idiot boy, you underestimate me.'

Harry had to fight down the urge to stick his tongue out at the potions Master. Snape stepped forward followed by Harry and Draco, the six students also stepped forward whilst shooting untrusting glares at each other. They all rode the staircase up in silence. Finally the staircase stopped outside a great oak door.

Snape lifted his hand to knock but again he was beaten to it. This time by the door swinging open and a friendly voice floating out to greet them.

"Ah, please do come in and make yourselves comfortable." As the nine walked into the office, Professor Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat. He was sat behind his giant mahogany desk.

"Please, have a seat. Lemon drop anyone?" He offered as he held the dish up.

They all shook their heads slightly. Harry sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, sitting gently and rearranging Draco into a more comfortable position. Snape took the other seat and the six students stood behind them.

"I must apologise about the absence of more seating, but I'm sure you can see that there is not enough room." He smiled at them. They nodded , the Gryffindors wore slight smiles while the Slytherins just inclined their heads a fraction of an inch.

Dumbledore finally turned his attention to the little boy in Harry's lap.

As if waiting for his que, Draco's eyes fluttered open. He blinked blearily around and after a moment a look of pure fear settled on his features. His eyes filled with tears and he started to hyperventilate. Harry was quick to fix this.

"Draco, Draco listen to me. You're safe, you're okay. Look at me, it's okay, everything's okay." He said soothingly whilst rubbing small circles on his back.

Draco looked up at him with wide eyes. The memories of just a half an hour ago seemed to make their way back to him. Once again Draco launched himself at the boy that had promised he could be trusted. Harry wrapped his arms around him and just held him. Gradually Draco's breathing retuned to normal and his tears stopped. He gave the occasion hiccup but he didn't lessen his hold on Harry. He had never had someone comfort him like this and he wasn't about to let it go easily.

The other students were staring shocked. The three Gryffindors weren't that shocked that Harry had opened his heart so quickly. Anyone who knew him knew that once you were let in you stayed and Harry would do every single thing in his power to protect you, and boy did he have power.

It was obvious to everyone that Draco now held a permanent place in his heart. The thing that shocked them was Draco Malfoy. They had never seen him break down like this. Yes, it was a child sitting there but that didn't seem to deter from the fact that it was still Draco Malfoy.

It was stupid to be shocked really, they could only imagine how they would react if they were the one in his place. It was still a shock though, Draco had always appeared a cold heartless bastard to everyone outside his house, but for those whom resided with him, they knew the truth. They were familiar with his façade, they knew it was necessary. Draco played their Leader, yes, but on a more private level, he played their Saviour, it would be interesting when the Gryffindors found out that he wasn't a heartless bastard.

"Ah, Draco my dear boy, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes were twinkling like diamonds at the bottom of a deep blue sea.

Draco started, he turned his head and stared at the ancient man sitting before him.

His impeccable Malfoy manners decided to make an appearance just then.

"I'm very well Sir, how are you?" He asked, but he did not move a muscle, he was quiet comfortable but more importantly, he felt safe in Harry's arms.

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. Do you know how old you are Draco?" He asked with a smile.

Draco held up five fingers. "I'm five Sir." He stated with what sounded like pride in his voice.

"My, that is big. Do you remember where you were Draco? Before you came here I mean." Dumbledore asked. Still smiling.

Harry tightened his arms around Draco a fraction. Had Snape not told Dumbledore what Draco had said about staying in the dungeons? It appeared he didn't.

Draco's eyes closed and he voice was a bare whisper when he answered.

"Yes Sir, I- I was in the d-dungeons Sir, at h-home. F-father said that I m-must s-stay there until I've l-learned my l-lesson. He'll be s-so mad." Draco stuttered his way through his sentence. A tear escaped his closed eyes and rolled down his cheek. Harry brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

"It's okay Draco, you're safe. I promise Draco, I promise you'll never have to go back there again. Your Father," The word was spat out, "will never touch you again." Harry promised. The other's stared at the seventeen year old. Conviction could be heard lacing his tone. He was deadly serious. And for once the Slytherins believed that maybe he could do it. Maybe he could do what they had failed to do. Maybe he could keep Draco safe.

Draco looked up into Harry's emerald eyes, again he saw something that shocked him. He saw sincerity, he saw compassion, but with being so young, Draco would sum those things up with one word. When Draco Malfoy looked into Harry Potter's eyes, he saw safeness. He felt that he wouldn't have to bend to Harry's every whim, he wouldn't have to endure undeserved punishments. He might just be able to be himself without the consequences.

"Draco, what Harry says is quiet true, you are safe here. Tell me, are you hurt anywhere?" Dumbledore asked, this time his smile looked slightly forced, his eyes were misted over with a saddened fog.

Draco looked back at the Headmaster and nodded.

"Yes Sir, Father didn't have time to heal me earlier, he was called away by a house elf." Draco explained like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Would you mind showing us?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco looked up at Harry, and when Harry gave him a small smile, he climbed off of Harry's lap rather reluctantly.

He stood in between the two chairs, not too far from Harry. His opened the clasp at the top of his school robes and let them fall to the floor, they were far too big anyways.

He then pulled his tie over his head and dropped it down by his robes. Next, he unbuttoned his while school shirt. It slid quickly from his shoulders. Harry made a mental note that he would need smaller clothes if they couldn't figure out how to reverse this.

Only Dumbledore could see the marks across the young boy's back. His eyes completely lost their twinkle and he closed his eyes briefly, a look of distress crossed his features.

"Draco, please turn around and show Harry." The Headmaster asked in a gentle tone. He felt that everyone present had the right to know what they were going to have to deal with in the coming weeks. The old Headmaster had already thought things through it the short amount of time it took this unusual group of people to show up at his rooms. If what he gathered from the brief description of events was accurate, then this de-aged Draco would be with them for some time. But maybe he was wrong, it was something that he and Severus would discover in the next few hours. His asking Draco to show Harry was a ploy, he could see the trust in held in him. By showing Harry the others would see just how strong the Malfoy Mask can really be. It saddened the Headmaster to no end.

Draco turned around and faced the Headmaster.

There was the sound of two people stifling separate gasps. Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson both had unshed tears in their eyes. The four other boys wore crestfallen expressions on their faces. True, the Gryffindor boys weren't Draco Malfoy's biggest fans, but they definitely knew right from wrong, and it was just pure sick, never mind wrong to do this to a child.

Professor Snape blanched and his fists clenched so tightly, he nails started digging into his palms, drawing blood. But he didn't feel the pain. There was just one thing one his mind. He was going to kill Lucius Malfoy.

Harry stared at the angry red whip marks on Draco's back. Draco had not just been whipped, his back looked like it had been sliced repeatedly from the amount of lashes on his back. A jar that had been sitting on a tab le in the far corner of the room shook and then exploded. The occupants of the room jumped. Draco spun around and ran back into Harry's arms.

Harry was mindful of Draco's back but he still hugged him tightly against his chest. He close his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Draco as he did so. Another jar that had begun to rattle stilled and Harry opened his eyes again.

"I'm sorry Professor, I hope that wasn't anything of importance." He apologised to the Headmaster.

"No need to worry dear boy, it can be replaced. I believe we should call Poppy up here to see to Draco's wounds. Don't you agree?" He asked, Harry could see the silent praise in his eyes. Never had he regained control that quickly.

Harry nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Draco's head.

"Yes, I believe that would be a good idea. Then maybe we can discuss what is to happen?"

"You've beat me to it Harry, let us wait until Poppy has arrived and given Draco a clean bill of health. Severus, would you be so kind as to floo the infirmary and ask Poppy to join us?" The Headmaster asked with a smile.

Snape had been staring at Harry, along with the six other students. The Gryffindors ad known that Harry could perform wandless magic, but had never seen him in action. The Slytherins were shocked beyond hell. Maybe there was some hope for them after all.

Snape walked over to the fireplace and threw a hand full of floo powder into the grate from the pouch beside it.

"Infirmary!" He said clearly and then stuck his head in.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello!!!! No, I am not dead, though some would suspect it (smiles) I must apologise, I completely neglected my stories and am making up for that now, I have Christmas holidays so expect updates fast (smiles) Thanks so much to everyone who added this to their favourites and story alert and, of course, to those who reviewed!! Please do Review, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. Merry Christmas to everyone!! P.S, for some reason, happy faces don't appear on my fic's, hence the '(smiles)' lol

'Sera

Less than a minute later Snape stepped back from the fireplace. He turned and faced the Headmaster.

"She will be along in a few minutes."

He walked over to where Draco was sitting on Harry's lap. He knelt in front of him.

"Draco, do you recognise me?" He asked in a gentle tone.

Draco blinked up at the dark haired man before him. He took in his lank black hair and obsidian eyes. He noted his slightly hooked nose and sharp chin.

"You look like my Sevvy, but you're too old" Draco answered in a small voice.

The side of Severus' mouth tugged up at this.

"It is I Dragon. I will explain why I look so different later. I am sorry Dragon……… I didn't know." Snape said, his tone gentle and slightly pleading. He was looking for forgiveness.

Severus Snape was not an emotional man, but he did love one person. He loved his Godson. He would do anything for him. It pained him deeply that Draco had suffered like that without him knowing.

Oh, Luicius was a dead man. And he would enjoy every second of doing it.

.

For the first time since the accident Draco smiled.

He reached forward and placed his hands on Severus' face.

"You got old Sevvy." He giggled.

The seven students were shocked at what came next.

Severus started to laugh.

"Yes I have Dragon, although I am only thirty seven." He said with a smile.

Their greasy haired git of a Potions Master could laugh! Who'd of known?

Draco leaned gently out of Harry's embrace and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck.

"Don't feel bad Sevvy. It's okay now. Harry says I don't have to go back." Draco tried to placate his Godfather.

Severus gave another smile.

"Pans, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Blaise whispered to Pansy.

"'Mione, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Ron whispered to Hermione.

The two girls nodded their heads as one.

The two boys looked at each other then back at the sight before them.

Draco leaned back slightly and placed a kiss on his Godfathers nose.

"No Father?" He asked in a whisper.

"No Dragon, your Father is not here. He will never hurt you again. I promise." Snape answered with conviction.

Draco smiled, "Okay, where am I?" He finally asked.

"Well, you are at Hogwarts." Snape answered with a smile.

"Really?" Draco asked with wide eyes. "I'm really at Hogwarts?"

It was Dumbledore that answered him. "Yes Draco, you are at Hogwarts. I hope you don't mind staying here?" He asked with a bright smile.

"No! Mother said that when I'm bigger I can go here. I wanted to go now but Mother said I was too young." Draco explained with a wide smile. He was Hogwarts! The place where they teach young witches and wizards to do magic!

Draco had always dreamed of going to Hogwarts. In his dreams he would leave home and never see his Father again, he would be safe and learn to do magic so even if he did he could protect himself.

The flames in the fireplace flared and Madam Pomfrey stepped into the room.

"Now, where is…." She trailed off as she caught sight of the young Malfoy.

Severus had given her a brief outline of the situation but to actually see a de-aged Draco Malfoy sitting in Harry Potter's lap was quite a shock to the system.

"Oh my, okay. Harry, would you be so kind as to hold Draco in your lap whilst I examine him?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She had seen the boy shrink back into Harry's embrace when she entered the room. By now, Severus had stood up and was now standing beside the chair.

"Of course Madam" Harry replied.

He was currently rubbing Draco's back softly trying to soothe the boy.

"Draco, Madam Pomfrey is going to make your back better and make sure there's

nothing else wrong with you, you just stay right where you are and it'll be over real

quick, 'kay?" Harry explained with a soft smile.

"'Okay" Draco replied, whilst slipping his thumb into his mouth, Harry was quickly realizing this to be a comforting gesture.

Madam Pomfrey healed the welts on Draco's back after cringing at the intensity of them. She gave Draco a thorough examination and reported a clean bill of health.

Of course, the occupants of the room were expecting no less, it simply wouldn't do for a pure blooded heir to be found faulted, so long as an ailment was erased after being created, no-one would ever suspect the heir of being imperfect.

Neville handed Harry Draco's shirt, having retrieved it from the floor earlier. He quickly wrapped it around the small boy and held him closer to his chest. Draco had no problems with this and promptly laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you Madam, I will personally update you with information regarding Mr. Malfoy's condition." Dumbledore informed Pomfrey as she prepared to floo back down to her Infirmary, it seemed some students had gotten a hold of the Weasley twin's new product. Even when those boys were out of Hogwarts they were still causing her grief!

"Thank you Headmaster, I will need to know whether I will have to schedule routine visits for young Draco." She stated with a fond smile. The boy truly was adorable. She threw some powder into the fireplace and with a shout of "Infirmary", she stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

"Very well now, Severus, perhaps you and I should try to discover what exactly are the side-effects of Mr. Malfoy's apparent de-aging. We must know if it can be reversed immediately or if we shall have the delightful presence of such a well-mannered boy for some time. Harry, perhaps you should retire with Draco for the evening." He suggested, seeing the young blonde's eyes drooping closed again.

Just as the Slytherins were about to speak up, the Headmaster continued.

"Now, I am very aware of the animosity between these two particular houses, but I'm sure you can all see the bond our young Draco seems to have formed with our Harry. I also fully realize that you Slytherins are reluctant to see Draco be carried off with the 'enemy' and you Gryffindors are also reluctant to leave Harry alone with your 'enemy' , which is why I propose this. If you seven can agree not to attack each other at every turn, I will arrange joint living quarters for the eight of you, that is, of course, if we cannot change Draco back straight away."

The old Headmaster peered at them all over the top of his half-moon spectacles with a questionable twinkle in his eyes.

The seven students looked at their housemates first, then the others. No words needed to be spoken. Each group had their leader, their saviour, their friend, and they would do everything in their power to make sure they were safe and happy. And right in this moment of time, that meant banding together to make that happen.

They all nodded their heads. Harry smiled slightly and turned to face the Headmaster again. "I believe we have reached an agreement Sir." He said.

"Brilliant, I shall have everything arranged, all of your things will be brought to the rooms, it is located on the fourth floor, behind the painting of a Irish winter's day, a man named Philledas and a woman named Shóna are the guardians. Go wait in the shared common room there, Professor Snape and I will be along in a few hours with the results of our inquisition and then we shall work on from there." He explained with a bright smile.

'_Yes, I believe numerous good things have yet to be gotten out of this little mishap.'_

The Headmaster thought with a fond smile. These students in particular have had a hard, rough life, perhaps they could be happy for once.

The seven students nodded again. Harry tightened his hold on Draco's sleeping form and stood to follow the others out. On his way through the Headmaster's door, Snape put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of him." He said in a soft tone.

"Of course." Harry replied, he gave a gentle smile to his potions Master then proceeded to follow the odd group of students.

Severus turned to the Headmaster, "So, what do you suspect happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well hello there :) I've become one of those authors that promise a quick update then become too busy to write, but I am happy to say that every thing has cooled down and I can now make good on the promise for speedy updates :) Thank you to every single person that has reviewed, added me to favorite story, story alert and favorite author, I seriously love you all lol Well no more delays, here we are, chapter 5 of Overcoming Misconceptions. :D 'Sera

The trek to the fourth floor was a quiet affair. They quickly found the painting guarding their new rooms. There was a dark haired woman leaning against a bare tree, lush green grass covering the floor with a wooden log cabin sitting in the back round. She smiled lightly when she spotted the odd bunch of students turn onto her corridor. Every one of them had their eyes trained on their two leaders, following their path. Harry was the first to reach the painting, he stopped and opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly shut it.

"Dumbledore never gave us the password……." He started, but was stopped from continuing by a woman's voice.

"Ay Lad, that'd be 'cause you're to select your own password now." She explained in a sweetly flowing thick Irish accent.

Harry blinked up at the portrait, "Of course." He returned with a smile.

"What should our password be?" He asked the group of students. He made sure to address the Slytherins as well, which they were thankful for. Perhaps they wouldn't have too hard a time staying with these Gryffindors.

"What about Dragon?" Pansy suggested.

"Dragon? Why Dragon?" Neville inquired?

"Really Longbottom, are you truly that dense? Draco means Dragon in Latin. I figured since we are here because of him it would be suitable. But I suppose you wanted it to be 'Lions rule' or some other unintelligent crap." She explained in a dominative tone.

"Dragon is fine and quite suitable, good choice Pansy." Neville replied.

Pansy starred at the dark haired boy, where was the bumbling idiot that one would usually associate with Neville Longbottom? Although, now that she really took the time to look she could see that he had changed considerably. His once pudgy face had now lost that puppy fat and was well defined with a light dusting of stubble across his chin. Kind, soft blue eyes looked back at her, waiting for her reaction. He seemed to stand straighter with an air of confidence that had previously been absent. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck.

Sweeping her eyes quickly down his body, she could not detect anything soft about him, although his robes were slightly baggy she could tell his body was not that of a twelve year old any longer, but rather that of a striking seventeen year old young man. How had they missed that transformation?

Her eyes landed back on his face to meet amused eyes, crinkled slightly at the sides.

She cleared her throat, fighting a blush to stay down. It simply would not do to show weakness in front of these Gryffindorks.

"Right, well then all agreed?" She asked out loud, allowing her gaze to sweep around the faces of each person in the group. Luckily they had all been watching one another and not concentrating on pansy herself. They were highly weary of each other as was to be expected.

Everyone nodded their heads with only Harry speaking out loud.

"Brilliant, that's what it'll be. Is that okay miss Shóna?" Harry asked, smiling down at the slumbering boy in his arms.

"Ay lad, that's fine. Make sure no one forgets it ny 'cause you won't be getting in of ya do. Although I doubt any of yis will." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. Dragon." Harry said and the portrait swung open to allow them entrance.

Harry stepped through the portrait and the others followed suit.

The portrait swung closed and they all stopped in their tracks.

The were standing in their new common room. Only it looked more like a room one would find in a palace. They were standing on a luscious dark grey carpet that they seemed to sink into. The walls were covered in an expensive looking black wallpaper with silver swirling patterns running through it. The wall facing them had three doors on it, the wall to their left held two doors. Directly to their left was a kitchen type area that opened out onto the room. To their direct right was an area the looked like a play area for Draco, the contents to be searched through later when Draco was awake to enjoy it but just looking at the area it was clear Draco would never be bored. What did Dumbledore do? Buy an entire store of toys for Draco, cause that's what it looks like. To their far right was a mahogany dinning room table with eight chairs surrounding it. To their far left was three, three seat-er sofas all angled to face a huge fireplace. The four out of the seven conscious students starred in awe at their new living area.

"It kind of resembles Draco's wing at the Manor, he should feel at home here." Blaise said whilst taking in his new surroundings. His face betrayed nothing but he was secretly glad that Draco could have some small comfort in his new surrounding. He personally knew that Draco hates to be uprooted and it had taken a considerable number of months for him to settle in the dungeons back in first year.

"Draco's wing? He had his own wing?" Ron incredulously asked.

"Of course, you should expect nothing less when concerning the Malfoys." Blaise threw a quick glance to Pansy and Theo. The gave small discreet nods but the Gryffindors still caught them.

Blaise heaved a sigh. "Listen, anything you learn about Draco will stay between the seven of us. When he's turned back I know he won't like any of you knowing anything about his childhood, even we don't know all the facts. We only know what we do because sometimes he forgot to put the silencing charm on his bed. We eventually dragged some facts out of him but we have resigned ourselves to the fact that is, we would never know it all." He paused here for a moment to gather his thoughts. "You have to understand that Draco is a very, and I mean very private person. I believe every lie and every little thing he has done in the past to keep his pain hidden is about to be revealed. You will not breath one word of anything you learn about him or else you will live to regret it. Understood?" He explained whilst informing them of the consequences.

"Of course we wouldn't say anything! I don't know what his Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have done to their son but I intend to make this childhood a better one. No child should ever have to suffer! They should be loved and protected by the ones that are responsible for them, not mistreated and made feel fear!" Harry's tone had been fierce but quiet, keeping in mind his still sleeping precious bundle. The honesty and determination was shining through in his face, no one dared to question it.

"You speak as though you have experience Potter." Theo stated more than asked.

Harry levelled a cold stare on the dark haired boy.

Theo raised his hands to show he wouldn't push it.

Blaise nodded to himself. "The only place Draco found sanctuary in the Manor was when he was in his own wing. He'd spend as much time as his could there. Sometimes he wouldn't come out for weeks, only when he was called like the dutiful son he was raised as." Blaise's voice was slightly bitter as he recounted what he had learned from Draco. "To him, the Manor was like a museum, everything was always in place and perfect. Whenever he referred to it, it was called the Manor but when he referred to his wing, it was called his home. He basically spent his childhood in isolation, with only his parents for company, and I'm sure you know from earlier on what would usually happen when he was in their company. If he wasn't being punished he was being an adult, all proper and polite. We didn't have the best childhoods but they pale in comparison to his." Again Blaise paused and glanced at his housemates. The all made eye contact and then turned to look at their so called 'enemies' .

"We'll call a truce Potter, for Draco's sake. He's not only our leader but our friend. You may not think it but the main reason that we don't hold the Dark Mark on our arms is because of him. And no, we'll not elaborate on how he has succeeded in keeping us safe. It is his choice to tell you that, not ours."

"We understand, we accept the truce, don't we?" Harry turned to his friends. They all nodded their heads, even Ron didn't open his mouth. He could be dense but even he could understand that Harry's mind was made up. There would be no point in arguing with him. Besides, Harry was their friend first and their leader second. He would ever abandon him, not after what happened in their fourth year.

"Of course." Hermione stated with a slight smile.

Harry felt Draco move slightly and looked down just in time to see his eyes flutter open.

Draco's eyes fleetingly searched the room and then mumbled "Home?"

A/N: Please, please review. I'd love to hear what you think. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner :( I have two weeks off from school so I'm starting on the next chapter straight away and should be updating frequently, where have you heard that before? lol Anyways, onwards and upwards (hopefully in my reviews) lol

Disclaimer: Not mine, though Kit says she's gonna get me TF. This chapter's for you suga ;) Love ya ms. Grissom :)

Draco's eyes quickly lost their sleepy glaze and he bolted straight up, causing Harry to tighten his arms in order to stop the boy from falling.

"Draco? It's me, Harry. You're safe here. It's okay, nothing's wrong." Harry hastened to calm the little boy. Draco's head whipped around and his gaze settled on Harry's face. He stared for a second, letting the words soothe him and then his body relaxed into Harry's grip.

"Harry? I though you were a dream." He murmured as his arms came up to wrap around Harry's neck. "I thought I'd wake up in the dungeons." He explained in a small voice.

"No Draco, it wasn't a dream. Remember, you're safe here, you never have to go back there ever again, I'll keep you safe." He murmured into the blonde's soft hair, with a quick glance up he noticed the rest of six students silently watching their interaction. He added, "We'll keep you safe. You have nothing to fear anymore."

Draco lifted his head at the mention of 'we' and looked around at the other students present. He hadn't really taken much notice of them earlier on but now he studied them with an intensity that a four year old should not be familiar with. His eyes passed over each student and not recognising them, he turned his head back to gaze at Harry. "Who are they?" He asked in a quiet tone.

It shocked Harry that he could see slight fear in the boy's eyes, but everything else about his demeanour was strong. His back was straight and his head was held high. Harry felt a moment of sadness, he knew Draco didn't have a normal childhood, 'Far worse from normal', he thought darkly, but to see a four year old boy taken out of his element and surrounded by strangers without even a flinch or outward sign of fear was something else.

It angered Harry greatly. Was Draco Malfoy never allowed be a child? To show his excitement at a gift, or show his fear at a new thing? He knew to expect horrific stories of how this poor, beautiful boy had been treated but Harry also knew that he would never be able to except these things without feeling tremendous anger. He had sworn to Draco that he would keep him safe and by Gods he would do anything and everything in his power to do so. He would make this childhood a happy one for Draco, to hopefully replace his original one. Draco would feel love and acceptance for he is, not fear and punishment for it. Harry only wished that he had someone when he was younger to love him, to hold him throughout the nightmares and tell him everything was alright. He would be that someone for Draco, for however amount of time he was de-aged.

And of course the six other students with them. The were both lucky to have such loyal friends. Although the loyalty of the Slytherin's was yet to be determined by Harry, but he would give them a chance, after, evryone deserved another chace, didn't they? 'They do.' Harry firmly thought.

He had just opened his mouth to answer Draco's question when there was a knock on the portrait door. Shóna appeared in the mirror image of the corridor painting adorning the living room's wall.

"Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape are here to see yis all, shall I let them in?" She informed them with a wide grin.

The seven students turned their head's as one and looked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and quirked a grin.

"Please do Shó." She beamed at him and disappeared.

"I'll explain everything to you later Draco but know that these are our friends, they will never hurt you. I promise." he added when he saw a small amount of doubt in his eyes. Draco nodded his head and leaned it on Harry' shoulder. He trusted Harry, Harry protected him, he knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

Draco turned his eyes towards the portrait door when it swung open to reveal the two professors.

They stepped into the room with a "Good evening children" from Dumbledore and an icy glare from the potions Master, which immediately softened when his gaze landed on his Godson.

Draco eyed the new comers warily. Yes, he knew the black haired man was his Godfather but he didn't look the same, it would take some getting used to. He trusted him, not as much as he trusted Harry, but he did none the less. Severus had always been kind to him, and never once had he hit him.

'Isn't it wonderful the way a child can fully trust someone so quickly?' The aged headmaster mused to himself as he watched Draco lean further into Harry's protected embrace.

"Hello Draco." Severus greeted the blonde boy, with a soft smile.

"Hi Sev'rus." Draco returned, but made no move to leave Harry's arms.

"Students, I realize you only left us some twenty minutes ago but we have very important information regarding the incident." Professor Dumbledore explained the reason for their being there.

"Perhaps we should move to the seating area," He indicated with a gesture of his left hand, "and we can discuss it. Harry, perhaps Draco would like to play in his new play pen and you could explain everything to him later this evening, just the two of you." Dumbledore suggested with a soft smile, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Though Harry thought it was hardly the time to be so cheerful. Harry got the message loud and clear.

"Draco, would you like to play with your new toys while we talk just over there?" Harry asked, smiling at the boy in his arms.

Draco looked at Harry, worrying his bottom lip between his perfectly white teeth. Harry seemed to think what he was thinking and was quick to reassure his small charge.

"Draco, you don't have to worry, I'll just be over there, you'll be able to see me all the time and if you need me you can just call me and I'll be straight over." Harry reassured Draco with a comforting smile.

Draco seemed to contemplate this for a few moments then nodded his head, his pale blond hair falling into his eyes slightly. Harry pushed his hair back gently and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Draco gave a small giggle and hugged Harry tightly around his neck, "I like it when you do that, Harry." Draco whispered. Harry smiled and kissed his forehead again then placed him into his new playpen.

"Check out your new toys Dray, and when Severus and Professor Dumbledore are finished we can all play with some of them." Harry gave said, in order to distract him.

Draco's small eyes became rounded, "You'll actually play with me?" He asked in an astonished voice.

"Oh Sweetheart, of course I'll play with you." Harry smiled and hastened to reassure the boy again. " We're gonna have a lot of fun." Harry smiled again and then leaned down to place another kiss on his forehead, something that seems to becoming a habit.

Draco smiled wonderfully at him then turned to look at a stuffed dragon that seemed to have caught his eye. Harry smiled again then turned to head over to the unusual congregated group.

Hopefully the information the professors had would tell them how long Draco would be with them in his present condition. It seemed the little boy had already cleared a space in Harry's heart and made himself comfortable. How Harry would survive when Draco was turned back is questionable but he was going to make sure that the blond boy enjoyed this childhood, however long it would last. And Harry was slightly ashamed to admit that he hoped he could have the adorable blond in his life for as long as possible.

A/N 2: Please review! Stuffed Dragons for everyone! 'Sera


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here you all are, chapter seven :) Sorry about the long wait. Hope you all enjoy it. Please do review. Any and all criticism welcome.

LadyFreda: Wasn't aware I had left a cliffhanger. This one is intentional though :D

Disclaimer: I reckon I keep forgetting to put these in. The only things that are mine are the plot and the original characters. The rest belong to J.K Rowling and Co. Wish they were mine though :(

Kat: Hope you're happy with your role lol It was the best I could do at the moment.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Stuffed dragons for everyone! :)

Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione on one of the black couches facing the fire place. Dumbledore and Severus had seated themselves on the couch to the left of the fireplace with Pansy, Blaise and Theo sitting on the couch to the right. Neville stood leaning against the fireplace watching them all with a cool level gaze.

"So Professors, you have some information? What went wrong? How long will he be like this?" Harry questioned them all in one breath.

"Harry, please calm down. I'll answer each of your questions on due course. Now, would anybody care for some tea?" The Headmaster smiled questioningly at all of them.

"Headmaster please, there is no need for tea! Let us relay our information, I have papers that need to be graded!" Severus exclaimed, clearly quite uncomfortable trying to hold a civil conversation with a bunch of Gryffindors. Oh, the horror. He didn't physically show his discomfort of course, he was a cunning Slytherin thank you very much.

The Headmaster smiled indulgently at him, "Of course my boy, would you care to inform the students what you have learnt about Mr. Malfoy's condition and how he came to have said condition?"

Severus scowled at the Headmaster, "Yes I would." He replied.

"It seems Draco's current situation was indeed planned. I have not found evidence of who the culprit was but I am positive it was deliberate. The Scallywag that was to be added to the potion was instead swapped with a lethal plant found only in the remote desert area of the Sahara, it is inaccessible through magical means, meaning apparition, portkeys and flying. It has to be made on horseback, camelback or foot, which confirms that someone truly went through some trouble to obtain the rather expensive plant. It is named Sarasohso and near on identical to Scallywag. I am positive it was sabotage as I currently hold no stock of Sarasohso so it could not have been accidently mixed up with the Scallywag." Severus stated all of this in a monotone voice though it was obvious that he was angry, anyone that looked into his eyes could see the glint of anger. Severus Snape truly was a dangerous man.

Hermione dared to ask the question everyone was thinking, being the naturally inquisitive one in the group, "Sir, is there anyway to determine who did this to Ma-Draco?" She asked. There was no way she would spend her time referring to the adorable little boy as Malfoy. This was definitely not the Malfoy they all knew, well thought they knew, and hated, this was a scared little boy that had done nothing to any of them. Besides, it was apparent that Harry had decided to become protector of the little angel, and Draco seemed to have taken quite fiercely to Harry.

Severus sneered at the Know-it-all. "No, not from the actual potion. However due to rareness of Sarasohso and the difficulty one would face when trying to retrieve it, I'm almost certain that there is a paper trail, if you will. For one to acquire this plant, you would have to go through certain channels, all of which require paperwork or a magical signature to complete the journey."

"But Professor," Hermione interjected, "what if the person just bought the plant from someone that had already retrieved it?"

Severus glared at girl, a glare that sent shivers down her spine. Hermione, realizing her mistake, apologised. "Sorry Sir." She mumbled avoiding his piercing gaze.

"As I was about to say, before I was so rudely cut off, that because the plant is so dangerous there are heavy tabs kept on each specimen that is obtained. When a specimen passes hand there is a whole deal of paper work."

"I have put a request to Minster Scrimgeour for all documents in reference to any circulating Sarasohso. Of course regarding the nature of this request the documentation should arrive shortly." Professor Dumbledore interjected.

Severus nodded his head along. "However, the request has only been instigated a mere ten minutes ago. I suspect they will arrive, by the earliest, tomorrow evening or perhaps in two days time. There is a lot of documentation to be sent."

"I propose that you all stay in these rooms until the documents do arrive, after you have all been questioned under vertiserum of course." At the students angry glances he continued to explain.

"Could you pick any resident of this castle that would go through so much trouble to cause Mr. Malfoy so much distress? No? Neither can we at this point in time, so to compensate for that, you must all be tried under vertiserum to determine whether or not you were the one to harm Draco."

The students looked ready to argue, defending themselves from his accusation.

The Gryffindors would surely never do anything so dangerous to anybody, even their rival.

The Slytherins would never harm their friend, their leader.

Just as they were about to speak, Harry and Neville spoke at the same time,

"Okay." They exchanged glances and Neville nodded for Harry to go first. The other students sat shocked looking from one to the other. Pansy, Blaise and Theo wore cool masks but you could see the evident shock in their slightly rounded eyes. Ron and Hermione had their mouths slightly parted and their shock, painted clearly across their expressive faces was evident for everyone to see.

"We will be tested under vertiserum. It would be stupid for seven of us to remain here without being positive that the criminal is not one of us. I understand that you wouldn't do this to Draco but can you really blame Professor Snape for wanting to be sure? On one side, there's the Gryffindors that Draco has fought with all throughout school. On the other there's the Slytherins that laughed when he was afraid and hurt. Some Slytherins aren't known for their loyalty, not among other houses anyways. I would much rather be safe and sure than risk Draco's safety. Wouldn't you all?" Harry asked them easily, making eye contact with each of them.

"Harry's right and each of you know it. Don't let your pride come in the way of supporting your friends. This is the only way that we can make absolutely certain that Draco will be safe with us for the next few days." Neville added, still leaning nonchalantly against the fireplace, though you could see how serious he was with the gaze he was levering them all with.

All protest flew out the window as they listened to reason.

They all nodded their heads respectively and motioned to the Potions Master to continue.

Severus nodded once at Harry and, rather reluctantly, at Neville as well.

He pulled a vial containing clear liquid out of his inner robes and uncapped it,

he proceeded to place one drop of the liquid onto each of the student's tongues.

He asked each student the same range of questions,

"Did you place any hazardous ingredients into Draco Malfoy's cauldron?"

"Where you aware of any plans made to interfere with Draco Malfoy's cauldron?"

And such the like.

After each of them had answered negatively, Severus was quite content to allow his Godson to remain in the company of these students for however long.

"Now, you will all remain in these rooms for the next two days, or until the documents arrive from the Ministry." Severus informed them.

"This is a very rare occurrence." Headmaster Dumbledore explained, "We have to be very careful with young mister Malfoy. It will take Severus several days to determine the antidote for this, we shall say, event."

"If I find an antidote. There are no documented cases of what Mr. Malfoy has endured.

There is only hearsay and folklore. Stories told by people during social gatherings, nothing viable. However, I do believe I can neutralize the components of the potion. I need to do far more research. So, if you will excuse me."

Severus stated as he moved to stand.

"I will return tomorrow morning to check on my Godson." He levelled his heavy gaze at Harry.

Harry met it dead on. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between them.

Severus putting trust in the Boy Who Lived to protect his Godson and Harry acknowledging what Severus was doing, thanking him for it.

Severus nodded once and headed towards the portrait. He paused briefly next to the playpen to find Draco playing with his new stuffed dragon and another stuffed toy, a lion.

Not wanting to disturb the boy, especially since Draco was so unsure around him, he continued out through the portrait with his robes bellowing behind him.

Ron was positive that the old bat had a spell on them to make them flow like that but wasn't stupid enough to voice his thoughts. Snape had only just left and everyone know bat's have excellent hearing.

"Excellent. I shall be returning myself tomorrow with dear Severus. If you need anything at all my door is always open, or rather my floo. There is a house elf assigned to this room. Kitty! " He called and a house elf appeared, bowing low to the ground.

"Yes Headmaster?" Kitty enquired, she was dressed neatly in a pink patterned tea towel.

"This room and its occupants will be your main priority until I say otherwise. Is that clear Kitty?" He asked kindly.

"Of course Headmaster." Kitty squeaked. She happened to look over to the playpen and caught sight of Draco.

"Oh, Kitty does love children!" She exclaimed then apparated over next to it.

The audible 'pop' noise had Draco looking up quickly.

The Slytherins knew that Draco had always been a bit apprehensive around house elfs but never really knew why, it seems they were about to find out.

He gripped the dragon quite fiercely as silent tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"H-harry" He whispered, afraid to take his eyes of off the elf.

"P-please" He also whispered. The elf moved towards him, all the while exclaiming how much she loved being around small children and playing games with them. Draco started to shuffle backwards until his back hit the wall of the playpen.

"Harry, p-please" He said a bit louder, the last word catching on a sob.

Harry shot off the couch and ran over to Draco. Draco suddenly found himself being hoisted into the air and felt strong arms wrap around him. He struggled until he heard Harry's voice telling him that it was him.

"Draco, Draco please calm down, it's me, it's Harry. I'm sorry Draco, I'm so sorry. Shush, it's okay. You're safe, nothing's going to harm you, I promise. Please Draco, calm down, shush."

Draco stopped struggling suddenly and turned around in Harry's arms.

Once he saw that, yes in fact it was Harry, he flung his arms around his neck and continued to sob, only louder this time.

"Please Harry, please don't let him get me, please, please, please, please. I'll be good, I'll be real good, no more, please no more." Draco sobbed, his pleading words rushed yet still ringing quite clearly in the silent room. Everyone was shocked. They were also terrified to imagine what could get Draco so worked up like that.

"Hush Draco, hush, nothing is going to hurt you, absolutely nothing. I promise you Draco, I'll keep you safe, nothing will harm you, I promise." Harry kept murmuring reassurances into Draco's ear whilst rubbing the boy's back in soothing circles.

"If you all need anything else, don't hesitate to call." Dumbledore spoke lowly to the other six students, wanting to leave them with some privacy. He would be of no use to them anyways.

Dumbledore moved over to the portrait hole, giving Harry and Draco a wide berth, the last thing he wanted to do was upset the boy any further.

Harry didn't even notice him leaving as he was too preoccupied with Draco.

He had calmed down some, the occasional hiccup being the remnants of his crying.

Harry carried him over to the sofa and sat down on the one the teachers had just evacuated.

Hermione walked over to the stunned house elf.

"Kitty bad, Kitty done something to upset baby." Kitty murmured, just as she was about to start banging her head against the wall in punishment Hermione interjected.

"No, stop right there Kitty, you're not bad at all. Draco is just frightened. Please go back to your quarters and don't come until one of us call for you. Thank you Kitty." Hermione spoke gently with a soft smile, still glancing worried looks across at Draco, not sitting comfortably in Harry's lap whilst the others gave them some space.

Kitty nodded her tennis ball eyes still glassy with unshed tears and apparated out.

Hermione joined the others and just watch as Draco feel into an exhausted slumber, still wrapped snugly in Harry's arms. Harry was gazing down at the little boy and glanced up.

His eyes met Pansy's horrified stare and he spoke.

"What the Hell happened?" He was, of course, referring to Draco's original childhood.

Pansy shook her head silently, as did the other two members of the Slytherin house. It appeared they were also in the dark. There was no point asking Ron, Hermione and Neville.

What had happened to Draco Malfoy that he was terrified of a simple house elf?

Harry had the feeling that he was not going to like the answer to that question.

A/N: Please review :D


End file.
